


Gen and Goblet of Fire

by Megi5



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Dragons, English isn't my first language so please forgive mistakes in text if you find any, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a what?, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, You are a wizard Senku, a wizard, goblet of fire - Freeform, tritons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megi5/pseuds/Megi5
Summary: Participation in tournament was supposed to be fun. Gen was choosen by Goblet of Fire as Hogwart's representative. Senku isn't happy about that. He is trying to convince Gen to resign but he won't listen to him. Gen realizes it was a mistake when it's too late.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Gen and Goblet of Fire

Gen threw paper with his name into Goblet of Fire. Hogwart’s students cheered. Gen took a look at Senku. He send him angry glare and turned around to leave crowd around him. Gen wasn’t happy with that reaction so he ignored everyone and followed blonde boy. He found him in empty hallway because most of people stayed around Goblet of Fire interested in people brave or crazy enough to throw their names in there. Gen grabbed Senku by his wrist because he wasn’t slowing down even if he probably heard loud steps behind him.

\- Senku-chan what’s wrong? – Gen asked with a smile.

\- Why did you do that?! – Senku turned around and ripped his wrist out of Gen’s grasp – Only crazy fools compate in that dangerous tournament!

\- You worry too much – Gen waved his hand – It was only a joke. Guys from Slytherin dared me to throw my name in there and now guess what? I won big money pretty much doing nothing because Goblet of Fire won’t pick me as Hogwart’s representative.

\- What if it will pick you? – Senku with worried tune in his voice. Blonde noticed this and cleared his throat – People die in this tournament!

\- Then~maybe I will compete? – boy said in teasing way.

\- No, then you will resign and they will pick someone else – Senku corrected.

\- Senku-chan you are no fun! You know that? – Gen whined.

\- Promise me you won’t participate in this mess – ruby eyes looked at Gen in serious way. Gen started feeling his cheeks burning when he realized something. Senku usually either ignored Gen making tricks on people or was joining him but this time he looks actually worried.

\- There is nothing to promise because I won’t be choosen – Gen turned around and run back to other people unable to stand Senku’s stare any longer. Blonde just turned around and walked away. He didn’t want to deal with people again being stupidly excited over tournament.

Students and teachers from all magic schools participating in tournament gathered in main hall of Hogwart. People were interested who is gonna represent them this year. Principal caught slightly burned piece of paper which flew from Goblet of Fire. He read who will represent Durmstrang Institute. Next was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic’s turn. Students cheered for their promising looking representants. It was finally Hogwart’s turn. Gen sit relaxed on his chair. He knew quite many people from Hogwart threw their name into Goblet of Fire this year. The chance of picking him was too little to worry even one bit.

\- Asagiri Gen! – principal announced loudly. Gen felt shiver travelling through his entire body when he heard his name. He stood up and joined other choosen students while hearing students cheering for him. He couldn’t lie that being choosen didn’t feel good.

\- I… - bicoloured boy started and found Senku in the crowd. He had ,,I told you!” look on his face. Gen didn’t want to give blonde satisfaction about being right and smirked – I’m honored to represent Hogwart! – he finished and heard another cheer from students.

It was time for first round of tournament. Gen didn’t talk with Senku since choosing representant for schools. Blonde was clearly mad and other boy knew what he would say if he would start the talk so he choose to prove him that he can handle himself instead. He didn’t expect to win but wanted to have some fun and maybe get second place.

Gen waited in big tent with other students. Finally teachers showed up. One of them had a bag. Gen could swear it moved. Students were asked to pick one thing from bag. Bicoloured boy was first and reached inside. Something crawled on his hand and he had to use his whole willpower to not squeal. Gen saw little green dragon on his palm.

\- The Welsh Green – said Crouch and let other students pick another two lizards from the bag – These represent three very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple. Collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions? – students looked at each other and everyone understood now why they had to bring their flying brooms.

\- Very well, good luck, champions – said principal and all adults left the tent.

Gen was suppose to go as last person. He was kinda getting stressed so he sat down on one of beds to calm himself. Boy wasn’t neither good or bad at flying. Lack of knowledge about dragons also wasn’t helping with his nerves. It’s been two minutes since student girl from another school entered arena to go against her dragon. Suddenly he heard rustle of one of tent's sides. Gen stood up to check it out. Boy moved material and saw Senku on the other side.

\- Senku-chan?! – Gen was genuinely surprised seeing Senku here.

\- Shhh… - Senku hushed Gen – You know you are an idiot?

\- You came here just to say that? – he responded with pouting face.

\- You can still resign – blonde continued.

\- And look pathetic in front of everyone after accepting? I have to pass at least one task to not look bad – boy was getting slowly annoyed.

\- I thought you will say something like that – Senku sighed and realized they are just wasting time – So I came here to help you survive. I know dragons quite well since I also have pet snake.

\- So you also like people from Slytherin? – Gen asked in charming way since he belongs to Slytherin. At this point thanks to Senku’s presence he felt relaxed. He just remembered how hat gave Senku choice if he wants to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin because he fits both. It was a shame he picked Ravenclaw to be around people who actually seek knowledge.

\- Focus, mentalist! – blonde ignored other boy – What dragon did you pick?

\- The Welsh Green – he answered while coming back from his thoughts.

\- Alright. We don’t have much time left. I will tell you weaknesses of that dragon so you can survive and get that gold egg – Gen nodded – Listen well because I will only say it once – Senku started explaining weak points of green dragon and Gen actually focused to not get himself burned on arena – Just come back in one piece – Senku finished and moved material to close open space in tent. Gen was left alone again until he heard his name and cheers coming from arena. He took deep breath and walked out of tent with his flying broom remembering everything Senku said to him. 

Gen was second fastest thanks to Senku's help. He was able to avoid all fire attacks and get gold egg quicker than he thought. Now he knew his face was safe even if he would resign from next two tasks. But he really wanted to know what is second task since it’s all of them are different every year. He already had egg with hidden clue. It was possible to figure out answer before next round will even start. Gen wanted to check it out in peace so he went back to his bed in dorm to rest and figure out clue. Boy moved gold thing in his hands. There was nothing on the surface. He touched the top which moved and opened an egg. Agonizing scream spread across the room and everyone covered their ears. All men looked at Gen in annoying way.

\- Sorry! – boy closed gold egg as fast as he could. He still heard ringing in his ears. It stayed there for few minutes. Just then Gen could collect his thoughts again – I’m NOT opening this again – he murmured to himself and got up from bed. He had better idea how to deal with this.

Student from Slytherin went to lab room because he knew Senku would be there when he feels good, wants to be alone or feel stressed. So that would be most of his extra time he had for experiments. Gen wasn’t sure how blonde will react to his offer. He was counting on his natural curiosity to take over.

As Gen expected Senku was sitting behind one of desks with some elixirs. He was too focused to notice someone entering the room. Blue eyes followed hands handling beakers in delicate way. He really didn’t want to disturb his free time but he needed his help. Gen moved in more confident way to not scare him with quiet steps. Senku heard company and stopped his work. He lifted his ruby eyes at mentalist who now stood near desk. Blonde noticed gold egg in his hands.

\- Thanks for help with the dragon – Gen started to scratch Senku’s confidence and give him at least half of the credit even if he only created the plan and wasn’t avoiding flames on flying broom. They both knew Senku would probably fall from broom sooner than dragon would reach him. That would be bad to mention out loud so boy zipped his mouth before making a joke about that.

\- Well it wouldn’t work if you were bad in flying – responded and went back to work. Gen took it as compliment and noticed sudden curious look toward gold egg.

\- Speaking about reward from first task – Gen changed subject seeing chance – I’ve been trying to figure out clue from this gold egg but when I opened it it started screaming – Senku lifted his eyes as Gen again – I saved reputation by passing first task but I want to at least know what is second task to decide if I should resign. I don’t want to open this again and risk my ears bleeding so I went to you. Maybe you can figure it out? That’s something interesting right? – he extended gold egg towards Senku. Gen saw vine popping out on other boy’s head. He really tried to resist. Mentalist thought it’s cute and moved item in his hand to tempt him a little bit more.

\- Let me take a look at that – Senku left all his work and grabbed gold egg from others hands. He started looking at shiny surface – You said it screamed when you opened it?

\- Yeah, you don’t want to… - Gen saw Senku reaching for top of the egg – Wait! – Senku didn’t listen and opened the egg. Screams echoed even louder in bigger room. Gen covered his ears because other closed it after three long seconds not like mentalist just second after opening it – I TOLD YOU TO NOT OPEN IT! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME! – Gen rised his voice because ringing was hurting his head again.

\- I needed to hear it myself. Your word about it screaming wasn’t enough for me – Senku sticked finger inside his ear hoping ringing will stop. He noted in his head bringing headphones for this – I need to do more tests on this. It could take a while. Do you have time?

\- Are you gonna open it again? – he asked.

\- Yes – he nodded while bringing to himself notebook and pen.

\- Then I’m out. Call for me when you figure it out – Gen moved towards the door and then left the room.

\- What am I doing? It’s not my problem. Not my egg. He should sit here and at least watch me work – Senku mumbled to himself with frustration not sure if he was angry at mentalist for leaving him his problem or for not wanting to keep him company as thanks for help.

All Senku could do was focus his mind on mystery of gold egg. Clue shouldn’t be too hard to figure out. He heated egg with fire since it's dragon egg. Boil it in water. Looked at what's inside with headphones this time. He noticed bubbles under shell. Senku recorded that scream and compared it to sound from other creatures living near water and in water. Trions fit this sound and Senku knew they sound horrible out of water but beautiful underwater. When he put egg in normal water screams were gone and there was something like humming. Senku thought he figured out what to do but wanted to show final effect in Gen’s presence. 

Gen expected to get answer from Senku in lab but all message said was ,,Meet with me in men’s bath at 1am. Take swim trunks and towel”. What was that suppose to mean?! Was all Gen thought while slowly walking towards bath. Was this about gold egg or Senku wanted to spend some enjoyable time because they were only fighting ever since Gen threw his name into Goblet of Fire? Blonde didn’t mention egg at all. Mentalist was getting nervous and excited because more signs were pointing at some alone time in the night, in the BATH of all places. Gen stopped in front of door and heard steps on the other side and then splash of water. Senku was probably already there. Bicoloured boy took deep breath and walked inside. 

Bath was already full of fog and warm inside in enjoyable way. If he will uncontrollably blush, he will blame high temperature. Senku was already sitting in shallow pool. He turned around hearing footsteps behind him. Gen wondered how his spiky hair are still standing but he noticed few strands of hair starting to fall because of high temperature. He couldn’t help but also look at his bare chest. Not build but also not thin. His abdomen was clearly showing some muscles. Gen felt like true twig around here. He swallowed and bit lower lip when his eyes followed few water drops travelling from shoulders to lower part of chest and back in pool.

\- Are you going to stand there whole night or get in here? – Senku couldn’t help but chuckle. Gen was brought back into reality and left towel on shelf already feeling embarrassed. He joined Senku in pool and sat with respectable distance from him. Gen slashed himself with water up to shoulders. He felt the need to do something with hands. Standing there like petrified was already stupid. Now he couldn’t even look at Senku.

\- So… - Senku didn’t want awkward moment o last any longer. He reached to his side, took something and in a second closed distance between him and Gen. Mentalist slightly jumped when he noticed gold egg being presented right in front of his face. Boy looked surprised at another who was clearly proud of himself – I figured it out. I mean I still don’t know the clue but I know how this egg works. So I called you here to show you.

\- In the bath? – Senku only nodded. Gen just realized true answer was clue about second task and not need to spend time together. He somehow felt disappointed but he didn’t want to ruin it. He was still in the bath with Senku. They could deal with gold egg first and then maybe relax a bit more later. With that thought he focused on hearing Senku’s results of experiments – So how it works?

\- Clue has something to do with tritons. Their voices sound horrible out of water but under… - Senku put egg under water and opened it. There was no scream but other quiet sound coming out – Let’s check out how it sounds under water – Senku smirked and dived his whole body into pool while still holding egg. Gen followed him.

Both looked at each other. Gen loved the way Senku’s hair were flowing underwater. Like they just remembered they don’t have to be spiky all the time. He rurned his gaze towards egg because it was opened again. This time there was no scream but very beautiful female voice. Boys listened to her short song. Melody was relaxing but lyrics sent bad shiver through spines. Lack of air forced both students to finally grasp some air above water. Gen still wasn’t sure how to respond to that clue so he looked at Senku. Mentalist again held his breath because it wasn’t often to see blonde with wet hair now going down and reaching his shoulders. He got a bit of jealous of students from Ravenclaw probably seeing Senku like this more often. He should let his hair down like this from time to time. Was what Gen thought. Sadly beautiful hair were mixed with grim look on Senku’s face. Gen didn’t like that combination. Boy didn’t even looked at him and got out of pool, still holding egg but closed this time.

\- If this clue is trying to explain what is second task then I think contestants will have to swim with tritons for an hour and bring back some item – Senku said while drying his body with towel. Gen realized there is no extra time to relax in pool so he sighed and also got out of water.

\- But breathing underwater for an hour is impossible so we probably need to use some kind of spell or elixir to help with that – Gen finished and also started to dry his body with towel.

\- You don’t want to participate in this right? – blonde looked at Gen kinda shocked – Do I have to remind you how deadly tritons are? They are even worse than dragons. Underwater nobody will control what is happening and know if help is needed.

\- Senku-chan I’m really charmed by you worrying about me so much but tritons don’t attack if you don’t piss them off. They keep their distance or just swim away. Well unless they are desperate to hunt but lake near Hogwart is full of food. They aren’t starving for sure. Maybe that’s why they think it will be safe to do second task with them – Gen just shrugged his arms.

\- Did you heard part about bringing something from them? That’s sound like a good reason to piss them off – other reminded.

\- But you have some kind of elixir that would let a human breath underwater for an hour? – Gen asked in casual way.

\- Of course I have! Who do you think you are talking to?! – boy responded immediately – Don’t change the subject! I’m not giving you elixir and I doubt you will find information how to make one. Also it’s not like you would be able to make one even with instruction. You are horrible with elixirs.

\- Senku-chan so mean~ - Gen felt offended this time for real.

\- Without elixir you won’t be able to participate and you are gonna be disqualified – blonde sent triumphant stare at Gen – Problem solved. I will finally get some sleep.

\- You are not sleeping because you are worried about me Senku-chan? – mentalist was honestly shocked. Senku ignored Gen and left the bath. Blonde didn’t have time to hide his red ears which other noticed. Mentalist considered jumping into water again to cool his heating up face.

In the night Gen sneaked into Senku's part of lab looking for mixture but didn't find it. He figured Senku would hide it near him. Getting into Ravenclaw part was harder but not impossible. Gen avoided people patrolling hallways. He finally found room with Senku’s bed. He hoped blonde really went to sleep than stay awake to look out for him. He held his breath and entered room. It was dark everywhere. Everyone was sleeping. Only Gen’s wand was giving little light. Mentalist found Senku. Boy looked like actually peacefully sleeping. Boy started looking through drawers. There was nothing he needed. He looked under bed and noticed bunch of boxes. Inside were some books, equipment, personal stuff like clothes. He even find box with pet snake. Animal hissed at boy. He wasn’t happy about someone disturbing his peace. Student hoped Senku didn’t wake up from that. He finally found box he was looking for. There were elixirs inside. Each had label to not get mixed. He found one that looked like fastly pushed in there. That was probably the one which Senku tried to hide. Gen took it and felt his throat tightening. Senku expected Gen to look for it in lab but believed he wasn’t stupid enough to sneak into his room to find it. Thanks to that he was sleeping peacefully right now. He clearly betrayed his trust right now. Gen whispered ,,Sorry" knowing that’s not enought and he will have to work hard on getting his trust back after all of this. He silently left room and went to check in some books if this elixir was the right one. He promised if it’s not then he will really resign because he wasn’t going back to Senku’s room. He would rather resign. Guilt was already twisting his stomach. 

Gen showed up near lake because after checking some books he found information that elixir he took was correct. He was lucky because book only explained how this mixture worked and not how to make one. Senku wouldn’t explain it to him. He didn’t even see blonde anywhere. There was already big crowd near lake. Boy figured Senku probably realized his mixture was gone and was mad at Gen so he didn't showed up. Student felt another guilt twist in his stomach. For now he pushed emotions aside because he needed to focus on task. No one explained what they had to collect from tritons. Teachers just said they will know once they see it. Gen didn’t want to ignore the fact that mad tritons are dangerous. Senku was right. Stealing something from them will probably make them mad. Gen looked at mixture and drank it. It was too late to resign now. He dived in lake with others after hearing signal. 

The moment he went underwater big bubble grew around his head giving him needed air. It was still weird to breathe in place like that. First breath was the hardest because he automatically held it while diving. When he realized everything is alright he followed other two contestants. 

Gen thought tritons are guarding some treasure or personal item that they should retrieve. They for sure looked creepy while lurking nearby. As he expected they didn’t attack when they saw him. Tritons were only following in while keeping safe distance. They were clearly interested what humans were doing in their territory. Gen stoped following them with his eyes because he noticed three people drifting in water. Their legs were attached by rope to the ground. Gen understood now why teachers said they will know what they have to bring back. Student from Durmstrang already cut one rope and was going with choosen person towards surface. Gen got there the moment when other girl saved her friend and was fastly swimming up with her. 

Amon hostages Gen recognized Senku as last person still tied by the rope. Bicoloured boy was shocked and moved to him faster. He was really pissed off at that moment. Gen thought they will just grab some item but they were using real people for this. He was mad at teachers for putting Senku in this situation. Mentalist was sure he didn’t agree to this idea and was probably forced. Probably other two people also didn’t want to do this. Gen was disgusted by this whole idea.

Gen checked Senku's vitals and it looked like he was under spell which kept him unconscious but still alive underwater. He hugged Senku to himself and took a look at tritons which for some reason looked more mad than when other people were rescued. Mentalist cut rope holding Senku's leg and started swimming to the surface. Tritons also swam dangerously close. One of them touched Senku's green hair fascinated and then hissed at Gen. Boy realized tritons probably liked Senku's appearance because of flowing green hair. While he would agree with their taste he didn’t want to share Senku-chan with them. Gen speeded up but then tritons started pulling Senku down by his legs. Gen got even more mad and reached for his wand. He started casting spells to push tritons away from Senku. Last spell pushed them faster to the surface. Air bubble popped. Senku woke up and coughed few times. Spell casted on him probably wore off. He looked confused not sure what's going on around him. Gen felt tears building up in his eyes and hugged Senku tighter to himself.

\- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Senku-chan! Please forgive me! I'm sorry! - Gen was repeating with breaking voice. 

Senku hugged Gen back without saying anything and just focusing on breathing for now. He let mantalist bring him to shore of the lake because he still felt exhausted from spell that was casted on him. Gen thought cheers around them were noisy. He couldn’t care less. Someone threw towels towards them. Bicoloured boy grabbed them and instantly covered Senku to not let him catch a cold. Boy was leaning on his torso without a word. Gen wasn’t sure how blonde was feeling right now. He didn’t want to push him.

Medical personel took Senku to medical hall in school to check his condition. Same thing happened with other two hostages. They wanted to make sure their health is alright. Now they were carring?! Thought Gen still furious. He visited Senku who was laying on medical bed. He looked completely awake now. His hair was still a mess but he didn’t have time to fix it.

\- How are you feeling? – Gen asked with shy voice. He wasn’t sure if Senku even wants to talk with him now or he should leave.

\- Better – he responded and slowly sit up on his bed – I would probably fall over if I would try to run but it’s still better than right after getting out of water.

\- Senku-chan I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault – he covered face with his hands and slightly leaned over.

\- It’s not your fault… I mean it is – he heard small gasp and noticed Gen starting to shake. He really felt guild taking over him – I mean… - Senku tried to correct himself and took one of Gen’s hands in his own to look him in the eyes and get his attention. Boy looked at him with glossy gaze from forming tears – Participating in this tournament was your fault but dragging me into this mess wasn’t. When I realized you stole my elixir I was going to stop you but one of the teachers showed up in front of me and with quick ,,Sorry” casted a spell on me. I blacked out and next thing I remember was waking up in you arms in water.

\- It’s still my fault. If I would resign from participation in second task then teachers wouldn’t risk your life without your permission – Gen countered still didn’t feeling better about this – It was scary. Tritons thought your hair are pretty and wanted to keep you. It was really hard to push them away from you. 

\- Pretty huh? – Senku chuckled and moved strand of his hair with free hand. He noticed Gen slightly blushing but wasn’t feel like laughing. Blonde really wanted to fix that – Gen, listen to me – he gently squeezed other hand and Gen looked at him again – I couldn’t warn you what contestants will have to bring from tritons. I’m actually glad you went all the way with this task and didn’t resign the moment you were near lake. By that time I was probably already underwater. Other contestants would save their hostages and I would end u palone there. You said tritons didn’t want to let me go like others. That means even teachers would have hard time bringing me back or in worst case scenerio I would be tragic accident of this tournament. But you dived in there and didn’t let tritons keep me. You saved me, mentalist. That’s what is important. Got it?

\- Senku-chan~ - Gen sobbed and he couldn’t hold it. He hugged Senku to himself again. Senku just returned hug.

\- What about third task? – Senku asked still holding Gen.

\- I don’t care about that. I already resigned from whole thing and got disqualified. I figured I can’t show myself to you again without doing that first – Gen answered and Senku smiled with relief.

\- Gen I didn’t want to ruin your fun. I just didn’t want you to get hurt – blonde admitted and pushed Gen away from himself but now he was holding his hands. They were still in each other personal space.

\- I really appreciate you worrying about me but this time your lever of protectiveness reached the roof of Hogwart. Was me getting potentially hurt only reason for that? – Gen asked in more teasing way. Guild was draining his energy. Senku’s words were already lifting his spirit. He thought maybe getting back Senku’s trust won’t take as long as he expected. 

Senku blushed a bit thinking what he should say but in the end decided to give Gen quick kiss on the lips for an answer. Gen was shocked and looked at Senku who was even more red than before. Gen smiled softly and put his hand on Senku’s cheek. Then he leaned over and kissed Senku. This time they kissed longer than before and blonde returned the kiss. Gen wanted to reassure him that he shares similar feelings with him. He was so glad Senku is safe and promised to never put him in danger like this ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfic full in English. SenGen seems like good start. I would be happy to read your thoughts about this in the comments.
> 
> Here is link for fanart for this AU if you are interested to check it out:  
> https://megibluedragon.tumblr.com/post/615570755373121536/sengen-harry-potter-au-goblet-of-fire


End file.
